


Locker Room Shenanigans

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney surprises Clark in the locker room after a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxymissrose).



> Spoilers: vague for S1

Clark toweled his hair dry and walked out of the showers area. He'd taken a lot of congratulations from the guys about his touchdown today and he'd basked in it instead of getting changed. He was alone in the locker area, all of the others long gone.

Moving the towel down his body, he continued to dry himself off. He could super speed it, but he liked the feeling of the rough towel on his skin. He actually slowed down, instead of speeding up. The feeling started to make him hard, not that it took much these days.

"That was quite a leap you made just before your touchdown today, Clark."

"Whitney!" Clark convulsively moved the towel in front of him, trying to hide his partial erection from the boy leaning against the lockers just a few feet away. Being caught deflated him a little, but not enough. "I thought everyone was gone."

"Considering the personal relationship you were starting up with that towel, I believe it." Whitney pushed off the lockers and moved towards Clark. 

Clark fought a blush at the proof that Whitney had seen what he was doing and started to back up, but all too soon felt the cool metal of a locker at his own back. "W-whitney?"

Reaching out, Whitney ran a hand down Clark's chest, until he reached the towel. He tugged lightly. Clark's hands tightened around it briefly, but then, for reasons he wasn't clear on, he let go.

Dropping away, the towel was instantly forgotten by both boys. Feeling Whitney's eyes on a part of him that no one but him has seen for about a decade made Clark shiver and a small gasp left his lips. His cock started growing once more.

Reaching out again, Whitney runs a single finger down Clark's almost fully engorged cock. "That's quite an impressive piece of equipment you've got there. Have you ever felt anything on it other than your own hand?"

All Clark could do, was slowly shake his head, eyes wide. They widened even further when Whitney sank to his knees in front of him, and his cock finished hardening in one quick rush that left him a little dizzy.

Seeing Whitney begin to lean forward, Clark forced himself to hold out a restraining hand. "Wait. What...what about Lana, your girlfriend?"

Whitney smirks up at him. "We do play our roles well, don't we? Lana's never been anything more than my beard, and she knows it. She's been happy to help. She understands how hard it is to be gay in a small town, especially for someone in sports."

When Whitney leaned forward again, Clark let his hand fall weakly away. While he watched his cock disappear into Whitney's mouth, he had to lock his knees to keep himself from collapsing.

Banging his head back into the locker behind him, he could feel it denting, but he didn't care. He'd never felt anything like this. When Whitney started sucking and swirling his tongue around his tip, Clark knew that that was it.

His entire body tensing up, lightning zinging its way to every part of him, Clark started coming. Whitney choked a little, but didn't pull off. Feeling boneless when he was done, Clark wasn't sure what was keeping him on his feet while Whitney licked him clean.

Dazed, Clark's eyes followed Whitney as he stood. When the older boy started to undress, Clark's dick twitched. When he was as naked as Clark, he held up two packets. One was a condom, even Clark knew that, but he wasn't sure what the other one was.

Sliding the packets down Clark's torso, Whitney locked their gazes together. "Turn around, Clark."


End file.
